The invention pertains to the field of intelligent electronic message management and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for intelligently handling a user""s received electronic messages such as e-mail, fax, converted voice and pager messages.
Electronic messaging systems governed by a static set of instructions or equations are known in the industry and can be used to provide fixed (selection-based) services to the public. For example, a testbed for a seamless personal information networking (SPIN) system was developed by the National Research Council (NRC) of Canada and is described in the paper entitled xe2x80x9cA Common Multi-Agent Testbed for Diverse Seamless Personal Information Networking Applicationsxe2x80x9d, Abu-Hakima et al, IEEE Communications Magazine, July 1998, pages 68-74. According to the SPIN system therein disclosed seamless messaging allows users to communicate through heterogeneous networks, such as through e-mail and cellular telephone networks, whereby e-mail messages received at a user""s desktop may, to a limited extent, be summarized to form a text (or voice) message in form for transmission to the user""s wireless communications device (e.g. cellular telephone). The referenced SPIN system also contemplates the use of limited user-specified constraints which are configured and interpreted as rules to produce fixed results for the decision-making governing the handling of a message.
Such systems which are known to date are simple rule-based systems and they are unable to dynamically interpret the content of a received message or achieve intelligent decision making based on the context of the message, the user and the user""s communications devices. Further, such systems cannot themselves enhance or build upon any designated static set of rules governing their operation. Consequently, such prior art messaging devices are unable to effectively handle the developing needs of persons (users) in business and organizational environments who may receive a very large number of separate messages on a daily basis, some being of no interest and some being urgent depending upon the context. In such environments the time constraints of users does not always allow them to input, as user-specified data, the changing (dynamic) information which is required by such systems for effective operation. Coupled to the burgeoning use of electronic messaging, and other forms of personal communication, is the growing mobility of persons. The result is a business environment in which there is a strong need for means of intelligently and automatically handling electronic messages (xe2x80x9ce-messagesxe2x80x9d) on the basis of the time-specific context (i.e. the current location and activity) of the individual addressee (user) and the content of the message. There is also a need for such means utilizing user preferences data which may be developed dynamically but without necessarily requiring the user to take the initiative to input or update such data.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a computer-readable system for interpreting the content of an electronic message received by a communications device integral with or interfaced to the computer. A structured knowledge base comprises knowledge objects of user-related information, the knowledge objects being interlinked by semantic links. Navigating means dynamically navigates through the structured knowledge base using the content of the received message and determines key term(s) relating to the content as a result of such navigating. Identifying means identifies to a user of the system an interpreted message determined from the key term(s).
Also in accordance with the invention there is provided a computer-readable system for managing electronic messages received by a first communications device and redirecting selected ones of those messages to a second communications device selected by the system. Monitoring means monitors the first communications device for a received message. A computer-readable system according to the foregoing interprets the content of the received message. Prioritizing mean prioritizes the interpreted message whereby the prioritizing means determines the priority of the message and selects the second communications device based on the current context of the user and the content of the message in relation to the user-related information and assigns priority indicia to the interpreted message according thereto. Forwarding means forwards the interpreted message to the second communications device when the priority indicia assigned to the interpreted message represents that the interpreted message is to be so forwarded.
Preferably, explanation means is provided for tracing the steps taken by the navigating means and for creating an explanation as to a particular action taken by the system, or failure of the system to take a particular action, in response to a request for such explanation by the user. The explanation means may also determine the steps which would be taken by the navigating means under one or more user-specified conditions and create an explanation as to the particular action which would be taken by the system under those conditions in response to a request for such explanation by the user. Messageback processing means is preferably also provided for processing a message received back from the second communications device following the forwarding of the interpreted message. A reply message replying to the received message is prepared and forwarded and means is provided for engaging the explanation means if the message received back includes a request for an explanation of action taken by the system.
Learning means is preferably included for learning new user-related information wherein tracing means traces the actions taken by the user in the handling of received messages and identifying means identifies the new information from the tracing means. Means for incorporating the new information into the knowledge objects is also provided.
Further in accordance with the invention there is provided a method for interpreting the content of an electronic message received by a user""s communications device and a method for managing electronic messages received by a user""s first communications device and redirecting selected ones of those messages to a selected second communications device.